diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Annihilator
|tier = 4 |next = N/A |previous = Destroyer |barrel = Cannon (1) |id = 53}} The Annihilator is one of the three and final upgrade choices from the Destroyer that may be selected at Level 45. The upgrade furthermore increases the Cannon size and Bullet size. The Bullet Damage and Penetration are not affected, but its increased bullet size makes it easier to hit enemy tanks and Polygons. Design The Annihilator features a circular base with a large Barrel like the Destroyer, except as large as the tank itself, which fires enormous Bullets smaller than the Arena Closer’s but larger than the Destroyer's Bullets, they actually have a size of its own body. Technical The Annihilator is slow and has low Bullet Speed and Reload, it has Bullet Damage and Penetration equivalent to the Destroyer. It suffers from extreme recoil that knocks it back (7 background squares) when firing. In general, it serves as a more harder-to-avoid version of the Destroyer. Upon Upgrading, Bullet size is increased. Compared to Hybrid and Destroyer, it shoots slightly slower, but has a higher recoil and moves back faster overall. The Annihilator has also been noted to be more powerful than the Destroyer, possibly because the larger Bullets have a larger hitbox and thus are in contact with the object for a longer period of time, dealing more damage. However, the Bullets do exactly the same damage as a Hybrid’s Bullet. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow tanks, melee tanks, Overseer branch, fast tanks, Tanks caught unaware. *Weak Against: Tanks with focused fire, High RoF, other Destroyers (If Bullet Stats are not fully upgraded). As the Annihilator Tactics with the Destroyer apply to the Annihilator as well. This tank is perfectly suitable for ramming builds as well, thanks to its extreme recoil balancing out its lower Movement Speed, it can surprise tanks that have little to no reaction time because it can coil itself to the enemy. The Annihilator is somewhat effective for farming in the Pentagon Nest, as it can take credit for killing Alpha Pentagons when they are at fairly low health with its high bullet damage/penetration. When an Annihilator and another tank from the Destroyer branch engage in a 1 vs 1 fight, it will almost always be a stalemate as their bullets will cancel each other out, which makes both ambushes and direct fights almost impossible. Also, players using the Annihilator must have a quick reaction time so you can take enemies at once when you see them. A player using a ramming build should steer clear of bullet Annihilators as a bullet Annihilator can kill ramming Annihilators in just two shots. It is best to surprise attack players due to your slow bullet which is easy to dodge. It can be hard to do this strategy since your victims will pay attention to their surroundings for most of the time. It is generally ineffective against Assassin-branch tanks since they can see from afar and the Annihilator's bullets are easy to dodge from a distance. This is also a useful tank in Domination as players are scared of your large bullet, it is safe to use it in a Trapper Dominator since the traps will protect you and you can snipe enemies. Be aware that some players are brave enough and will fight the Annihilator. They will attempt to kill the Annihilator because without it, it would be easier to capture the Dominator. But a team with 4 or 5 Annihilators may even kill armies on the enemy team that is attacking it, as it is harder to dodge a lot of huge bullets. Aside from Domination, it is useful to use it in Maze to one shot kill multiple enemies that you are cornered by and free yourself. If there's enough room for the enemies to dodge the bullets, shoot at the walls randomly so it could get hit at some point. Against the Annihilator Players must remain extra vigilant when against the Annihilator, as its Bullets are far larger than that of its predecessor and suffer no actual downsides, thus are much harder to avoid if you are caught by surprise, especially if you are using a rammer build. If you are paying attention, you can dodge its bullet since it is slow, but it can also shield itself from fast firing tanks unless distracted so you can shoot it while it is attacking someone else. The Necromancer can serve use against this tank, as you could swarm the Annihilator with your Drones, but make sure that the Annihilator cannot one-shot all of your Drones at once. You could also fight this Class from a distance with long ranged Classes (like the Ranger, for example). Try using a Bullet spammer, like the Triplet and the Penta Shot, because the Annihilator has less Reload than most tanks. However, the Bullets can also be considered as a downside, though, because larger Bullets hit generally more Bullets on their way. This is especially useful for a Triplet, as its Bullets can destroy Annihilator’s Bullet before it reaches the Triplet (Triplet has to have a maxed out Bullet Penetration and Reload). Boosters can work too as if the Annihilator tries shooting the opposite direction to speed it up, you can race away from it and shoot it. Be sure to pay attention or else you will be surprised attacked and one shot killed. If you are brave enough, in Domination, use the classes said in this paragraph to destroy this tank and capture the Dominator. Be aware if there are enough Annihilators on the enemy team, they can team up to take you and your army members out. In Maze, fighting an Annihilator is very risky, as the Annihilator can back you into a wall and one shot kill you with no room to dodge or back away from the bullet. Even focused fire classes would not work as the Annihilator will get closer while using it's large bullets to penetrate through your smaller bullets. Trivia *This class was added on the 10th of September,2016。 *This tank shoots the largest Bullet in the game aside from Arena Closers. *Although it looks much stronger than it's predeccessor, it actually has the exact same penetration and damage. Gallery browser_2016-09-13_19-04-07.png|Annihilator ingame. DestroyerAnnihilatorComparison.png|Comparison of bullet sizes. Annihilator on the left, Destroyer on the right. zh:Annihilator es:Annihilator fr:Annihilator pl:Anichilator ru:Annihilator ja:Annihilator Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked